Sometimes
by Morien Alexander
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kakashi and Iruka are sent on a special mission to deliver two kunai to Iruka's home village. Meanwhile, poor Naruto and Sasuke are left working with Asuma's team... Violence, possible shounen ai.
1. The Letter

**Author Contact: **mori_duck@hotmail.com

**Warnings:** violence, plot takes place after Tsunade becomes Godaime, possible shounen ai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto- just the plot of this particular story.

**Terms:** -sempai means older student in a mentor way…. –kohai means younger student in a mentor way  Sarutobi is the Third Hokage… other terms you should know through Naruto

**Notes:** Sorry for any discontinuities. Feedback is appreciated.

_Sometimes it's okay to let people think you're a little crazy. Sometimes it's okay for them to wave to you on the street but avoid you in their personal lives. Sometimes it's okay to seem mysterious and cunning or nice but impersonal. Sometimes it's okay to distance yourself from the world. _

_Sometimes isn't always. _

**Chapter One: The Letter**

            As soon as Iruka had the wooden case in one hand and the letter in the other, he knew something was about to change. Of course, that wasn't a very unusual feeling for those days. What with a new female Hokage, Naruto more powerful than anyone would have guessed, and Jiraya once again on the loose, things were just about as strange as they could be. Iruka wasn't comfortable with these changes and worse yet- he felt lonely. 

            Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked around the room. Her lips were pursed in thought as her eyes wove among the Chuunins and Jounins that were stuffed into the room awaiting assignments. "I want you to take someone with you, Umino Iruka." She looked as serious as usual, but there was an air of amusement about her. "It could be seriously dangerous with what you are carrying. I would like…" a smile spread quickly over her face "Hatake Kakashi to accompany you." 

            Kakashi sauntered over to Iruka and stood beside him. "Sounds like fun. What exactly are we taking?" 

            Tsunade sat forward and raised her head so she was looking the silver haired Jounin in the eye. "I can't tell you now. Once you and Iruka-san are alone, open the letter. It will tell you about the contents of the box. All I can tell you now is that you must go to the Hidden Shell Village in the east. Any more instructions that are needed, you will find in the letter that Iruka-san holds." She nodded. "Now, get off on your journey. I will expect you two to return in two weeks. If you need more time, contact me." And, so saying, she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

            Kakashi turned to Iruka, his visible eye arching in a slight smile. "So finally I get to talk with you, Iiiiruka-saaaaan." He drew out the name like it was a piece of taffy in his mouth.

            "Kakashi-san…" Iruka could feel his cheeks flush pink. He remembered all too well his own boldness during the nominations for the Chuunin exam. He also remembered that he had been wrong about his former students while this man had been right. Kakashi-sensei… he had looked bored when Iruka confessed his fears had been unfounded- just as he looked bored now. "Shall we go?" 

            Kakashi leaned closer. "Don't you want to get some clean underwear?" 

            "A-a-aa," Iruka's blush deepened. "I already have the ninpack that is useful for up to a week. After that, I can wash the clothes and it's not too hard to buy food…" he stopped and coughed, feeling stupid. Since he lived alone, he was used to talking out loud to himself about his plans. "I'm sorry. But I _am ready." _

            "So am I. Let's go." Kakashi strolled out the door, not looking back. 

            Iruka followed, his face still flushed. 

            "Wait!" Tsunade called suddenly, standing up so fast that her chair fell over loudly. Both men stopped and turned around. She grinned and looked slightly embarrassed. "I forgot to tell you something. You're supposed to open the letter before you leave Konoha. That's all!" She smiled brightly, waved and went back to helping an elderly man fill out some paperwork. 

            Iruka followed Kakashi out of the building and into the pale winter sunlight. It would be Christmas soon. And then New Years… Iruka suddenly felt cold and reached for his coat which was hanging by the front door in a little shed made for wet clothing. Kakashi grabbed his own black coat and fastened the clasps to the side of his neck. 

            A mission at this time of year was really nothing new, but it pained him to be away from Naruto this year. He had specially planned a meal for New Years as Naruto hadn't celebrated it before. He had hoped to invite Sasuke as well, because he would also undoubtedly be spending that time alone. Iruka sighed and his breath puffed out into the air. 

            "Iruka-san," Kakashi had already opened the letter and was gesturing him over. He walked over and leaned over the other man's shoulder to read what was written on the thin piece of paper in Sandaime's spidery hand. 

            _Iruka__-kun,_

_                        I have entrusted this mission to you and hopefully Kakashi-san ( if he is still alive) in the hopes that the two of you will be able to complete it. This mission is of the utmost importance. _

_                        I have chosen you, Iruka-kun, because you are competent when it comes to not using excessive chakra. You are also good at being unnoticeable, and you have remarkably good luck when it comes to missions. I requested that Kakashi-san be sent with you because he is excellent at unusual missions and will be able to fight against any interruptions. If he is not available, I hope that Godaime chose an equally competent Jounin to accompany you. _

_                        Why all of this planning? Let me explain. _

_                        The box that you are carrying contains two incredibly deadly kunai. Apart, they are not quite so dangerous, but together, they could kill even me. The first kunai has the ability to detect chakra usage in a thirty meter radius and fly directly towards its user. The second kunai, when it cuts into something, has the ability to make the wounded bleed until they are dry. They have these abilities due to minor demons that are tied into the physical bodies of the kunai. When they are chained together, as they are now, they are very difficult to defeat. _

_                        They were given into my safekeeping by your parents, Iruka-kun. At the time, your clan was seeking my approval for their continued existence in the __Hidden__Shell__Village__. They were partially a gift and partially a weapon that must be hidden behind great walls of protection that we could only provide here. _

_                        Now that I am gone, I want them to be returned to your clan to be destroyed by the only man able to do so. His name is Toishiyama, but he goes by Toy-san. If he is no longer alive, he will have taught his successor to destroy these. _

_                        As for the journey, it is not difficult. The road to Hidden Shell is very peaceful and the view is excellent. There is fairly good visibility and several small towns that you can stop in. It would take a shorter amount of time, but you are not to use chakra, as it will awaken the kunai. If you are in a situation where you find yourself fighting an enemy who wants to steal the kunai, Kakashi is there to distract the attackers and fight them over thirty meters away. _

_                        The warnings are these: Do not use chakra within thirty meters of the box. Do not attempt to use the kunai for your own weapons. Do not let anyone steal them. Get them safely to Toy-san as fast as possible. And above all do NOT take Naruto along with you. If he tries to come along, send him home alone if need be. The chakra from Nine Tails is unpredictable and it will excite the chakra-seeking kunai. _

_                        Good luck and take care of yourselves. Destroy this letter before you leave Hidden Leaf. _

_                                                            ~ Sarutobi_

            Kakashi muttered a quick jutsu and the paper caught on fire and disappeared within seconds. Iruka shivered a little and adjusted his vest under his coat. It was a huge responsibility to be carrying things like these, but his mind was not on that. It was on the fact that he would be able to meet his clan for once. His parents had never mentioned them and since they died, he had not received word from anyone he was related to. He didn't even know that he had a clan. He just thought that Umino was his father's name and that was it. 

            "…we can stop to eat something at around eight and spend the night in a town," Kakashi was saying. Then, suddenly he stopped talking and turned to the dark haired Chuunin. "Were you listening to me?" 

            "A-aa." Iruka smiled nervously. "Of course, Kakashi-san."

            "You don't have to call me Kakashi-san, you know. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't." 

            "What would you prefer I call you?" 

            Kakashi appeared to be thinking for a minute, his fingers stroking the cloth on his chin. Then, he leaned close to Iruka and smiled brightly behind his mask. "Kakashi-sempai is just fine." 

            "Sempai?!" 

            "I like to think of our relationship that way." 

            Iruka's face turned a brilliant red and he stepped back. "Kakashi-san!" 

            "Anyway, would you care to say goodbye to Naruto before you leave? I need to see at least one of my students to inform them that I will be gone." Kakashi scratched behind his head. "Otherwise they'd sit out at the bridge waiting for me for two weeks…" He laughed. "I'm kind of late at times." 

            By the time Iruka had thought up a suitable way to scold him, they were at Naruto's apartment. And, due to the sounds emanating from the apartment, Iruka thought that he would save the lecture for later. It sounded as though the little blond was ripping a cat apart inside. Kakashi pushed the door open, and the two older men were greeted by a scene neither of them had ever thought possible. 

            Uzumaki Naruto was lying face down on the carpet, howling angrily. Uchiha Sasuke had caught his left foot in his arms and was trying to clip the other boy's toenails. He was also yelling at his teammate. One foot had been thrown over Naruto's waist to hold him down. 

            "STOP TOUCHING MY FEET!" Naruto was shouting into the carpet. 

            "IF YOU'D CUT YOUR OWN DAMN TOENAILS, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!!!" Sasuke shouted back, locking his other leg around Naruto's to keep him from wriggling. 

            "OOOOWWWWW!!!" shrieked Naruto. "YOU CUT ME, ASSHOLE!" 

            "I DID-" Sasuke suddenly stopped yelling. "Sensei," he said in his usual quiet voice. He untangled himself from his teammate, flushing a little. 

            Naruto gave one last yell into the carpet and then picked himself up sullenly. When he noticed Iruka, though, he grinned. "Sensei! Have you come to take me out for ramen?" His hands clapped together and he grinned. 

            "Actually, we have come to say goodbye," Kakashi said, leaning against the door frame. "We have a mission. Iruka-kohai wanted to say that he was going to be gone for New Years. I was going to tell you that you will be under the supervision of another jounin while I am gone."

            Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he was silent. It was temporary, however, and everyone waited patiently for the outburst. Finally, he exploded. "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??? Iruka-senseeeeeiiii, I thought you were going to spend New Years with me!" He whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "And Kakashi-sensei, how can you leave us to some random teacher?!" 

            "I'm not leaving you to some random teacher. Asuma-san is going to supervise your missions. He and Nara Shikamaru should be able to take care of five genin." Kakashi waved a hand. "You should be fine. Most people don't ask for higher level missions until the weather is warmer. So settle in for a nice relaxing vacation." 

            Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke stopped him saying, "Shut up, idiot. We can train while he's gone." The blond closed his mouth. 

            Iruka ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "Naruto, you be good while I'm gone. Don't cause any trouble for Tsunade-sama or Asuma-sensei. When I get back, I promise we'll celebrate New Years together." 

            Naruto scuffled his foot on the carpet. "Fine, fine," he muttered, then flung his arms around Iruka, burying his face the older man's stomach. "Don't have fun without me." 

**To be continued…**

**In ****Ch.**** 2: Snip- Naruto and Sasuke prepare for hell.**


	2. Snip

**Notes: **Disclaimer, etc. in first chapter. 

**Warning:** Slight X-over with Sakura Wars. Blink and you'll miss it. I love using Ohgami-kun and Kohran as food servers… don't ask why. There's no reason!

**Translations: **

Baka: idiot

- han: Kohran's way of saying –san ^-^ ****

**Chapter Two: Snip**

            Naruto stared at the closed door with a very grumpy expression on his face. Here Iruka got to go off on a wonderful ninja mission and he had to stay home. And get his toenails clipped. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sasuke sneaking up on him, and jumped out of the way just in time. "Stop it!" he yelled angrily. 

            "Who was the one complaining about snagging his nails on tree roots?" the dark eyed boy demanded, one hand on his hip- the other holding the scissors out threateningly. "It doesn't hurt half as much as you pretend it does. Baka." 

            "I hate you."

            "Hn. Now sit down so I can finish." Sasuke scowled deeply and pushed his teammate into a chair. Lifting the blond's foot, he blanched visibly. "Don't you ever bathe? You smell awful." 

            Naruto refrained from kicking Sasuke in the face and instead stared out the side window. Sasuke's warm fingers wrapped around his ankle and he felt the dark haired boy's knee under his foot. Why had he even let the other boy into his house?! Oh yeah… Sasuke had brought him a pack of ramen. For what reason, he still was not sure, but Sasuke had mentioned something about ninja ways and who was Naruto to question the gift of ramen? He had then snagged his overgrown toenail on the carpet and yelled at Sasuke that he hated how long toenails grew. Of course he had managed to slip in several reasons why it was Sasuke's fault that toenails were like that-

            "See, it wasn't that bad." The dark haired boy was smirking up at his teammate from his position on the floor. 

            "Eeeh?" Naruto looked down- and lo and behold- his toenails were all clipped short and neat! "Cooool…" he said softly, and wiggled them experimentally. Then, suddenly, he went red. Turning his face away from the other boy, he coughed a little. "I guess… I guess I should thank you for that." 

            And both of them understood that meant Naruto was thanking Sasuke. 

            "Should we eat, then?" Sasuke broke the short, awkward silence. 

            "Uh… yeah, okay." Naruto stood up and gestured to his cupboards. "I've got lots of ramen." 

            Sasuke would have made a face if he hadn't been Sasuke. Instead, his nose twitched up slightly. "No thank you. Don't you have any rice or anything?" 

            "No." Naruto scratched his nose. "Why would I have rice? I like ramen." 

            This time Sasuke did grimace slightly. "No rice? No wonder you're a failure. You eat nothing but salty, soupy noodles…" He grabbed Naruto's jacket off the floor and threw it at him. "Come on. We're going to eat some proper food." Crossing over to the side of the room, he began putting his winter boots on. "And don't complain. You need something other than ramen."

            "I drink milk," Naruto protested, but put his jacket on regardless. 

            "Milk doesn't count. It's not a food." 

            "It does, too! Iruka-sensei says that it has calcium in it that makes my bones stronger!" 

            "That doesn't have anything to do with it being a food or not! It's not a food because you drink it, stupid." 

            "I'm not stupid!" 

            Sasuke stood up and opened the door. "Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind," he called over his shoulder as he exited Naruto's house. 

            "Hey, you're buying, right?!"

~ * ~

            The two boys settled down at a table in the restaurant. It was new- so of course Sasuke wanted to try it. Naruto, on the other hand, whined for at least an hour before deciding it was a good idea just in case there was something yummy there. Besides, Sasuke had promised (after a lot of arguing) that he would pay.  Free meals, regardless of what they contained, were appealing to the blonde. 

            A waiter with spiky dark hair came up to their table and bowed, smiling brilliantly. Then he turned to Sasuke. "What can I get you this evening?" He had the kind of face that one would instantly gravitate to as a "good person" and Naruto clambered to get his attention. 

            "Oi, oi! Mister! I want some spicy chicken and curry rice and some of the soup and some noodles on the side and-"

            Sasuke cut him off "That will be it for him." 

            "Heeeey! I didn't order my drink!" 

            "You can have water." 

            Naruto pouted a little. "But I wanted some milk." 

            "Don't be a baby," Sasuke retorted, and then turned to the waiter with his ever stoic expression. "I would like some of the sizzling beef with onions and a side of steamed rice." He handed his menu to the waiter. "And some water." 

            "All right!" the waiter responded cheerfully. "I'll have your food ready in a few minutes." And with that, he turned and walked back towards the kitchen. Naruto was caught for a minute in staring at this bright, carefree young man, then he returned his attention to Sasuke. 

            The dark haired boy was staring down at his napkin and chopsticks, with his hands in his lap. He looked a little out of place and as if he felt almost lost. 

            "Sasuke?" Naruto said curiously. "You look weird." It was his way of asking if the other boy was all right. And though Sasuke knew this and acknowledged that Naruto was concerned (if only slightly) for him, that didn't deter him from snapping at his companion. 

            "Shut up! _You look weird." He couldn't help but add the childish retort. _

            Naruto was susceptible to all insults- childish or otherwise, and his eyes narrowed angrily. "Asshole!" he yelled, and jumped up as if ready for a fight. Unfortunately, nearly everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. 

            "Shut up and sit down if you want to eat anything!" Sasuke hissed, an unusual flush brightening his pale cheeks. "Just… shut up, okay?" He looked uncomfortably at Naruto, who had sat back down and was silently fuming. Then, with a slight twitch in his cheek, he said softly, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry." 

            At this, Naruto suddenly blushed. "I wasn't worried," he said, turning his face away from his teammate. 

            The table was very quiet after that. Naruto started playing table football with the salt and pepper shakers, while Sasuke took the sugar packets and played a mini game of go against himself. Fortunately, they only had to resort to self perpetuating games for five minutes more or so. The waiter came with their food, smiling just as brightly as before and accompanied by a short, freckled and bespectacled girl who carried two cups and a jug of ice water.

            The waiter set their food down and offered extra sauce and spice which Naruto accepted and Sasuke refused. Then the little waitress set about pouring their water. "Here you go!" she chirruped, large green eyes smiling behind her round glasses. "If there is anything else you need, please ask Ichirou-han or myself, and we will get it for you!" And with that, she bounced back to the kitchen with the waiter in tow. 

            Naruto began to eat and said around his food, "Sheh waf cu." 

            "What?" Sasuke glared at him with a piece of beef halfway to his mouth. It wasn't nearly as intimidating as he thought it was, and Naruto laughed a little. 

            "I said she was cute," Naruto repeated, then took a swig of water. "She had a funny accent, though." And he resumed shoveling food into his mouth. 

            Sasuke grunted noncommittally and dug in as well. Despite his more refined appearance and his attitude of superiority, he was still a teenage boy who was very hungry. In fact, when he was alone, there were a lot of ways that he was more like Naruto than people would think. He still took baths with small plastic toys to play with. He had a fondness for children's cartoons. And he still slept with a stuffed animal his mother had given him when he was three. Though he would deny everything if anyone asked. 

            Suddenly, Naruto looked up at him with sharp blue eyes. "Sasuke," he said, sounding slightly panicked "did you bring the keys to my house?" 

            "No, stupid. It's your house." 

            "Crap," the blond said in a very small voice. 

            "What? Are you locked out now?" Sasuke almost laughed. Instead, the side of his mouth twitched a little. "You really are stupid." Naruto sighed and didn't reply, but instead began to pick at his food. Obviously he was worried about where he would sleep that night. 

            He sighed again, louder. 

            This time, Sasuke got the hint. "You want to stay over with me, don't you."

            "Of course I don't WANT to," Naruto snapped, his face red. "But if I don't have my key…"

            "All right." Sasuke turned away to prevent Naruto from seeing the blush that suddenly stained his cheeks. "But just for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll find our way into your house."

            "Okay," Naruto said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. 

**To be continued in Chapter 3: Road and Stop**

**Review Responses: **

Ayako: I hope you still love me after this… ^_^;; Sasuke's getting a little too OOC for my tastes. 

Nekosupergirl: Me loves you, toooooo! Actually, I thought that I mentioned that within Konoha, no jutsu can excite the kunai. But I was probably pretty unclear with that. 

Ardent Sinner: Hopefully it will be KakaIru… . if they aren't too shy. 

Pixie: Thank you! ^-^ I always appreciate it when people tell me that they like my style. Anatra deSylvianno: Hahaha… yeah, the nails thing was really just pulled out of my ass. And training together will hopefully mean something more if I can get Sasuke to admit his feelings to Naruto. 

Nicky: I KNOW! Most fics out there are about Sasuke…. Or Neji…. Or Naruto… not Iruka! So he's got a big place in here. I just want to run two story lines at the same time. Isn't that awful? I should just stick to one… 

Mich: I'm not sure how much KakaIru will be in this. It depends on how the story goes when I get there. I hope it will turn out that way, too.

WuffieLover: Yeah, I want to make it KakaIru, too. I'm just not sure how much.

Riachu64: Sorry for the wait. ^_^ *waves her own KakaIru flag* I seriously need to get a Kakashi plushie so that my Iruka can do naughty things with it. 

Ju: O_O Yeah… they would. So maybe Sasuke has an ulterior motive? When he finally beds Naruto, he wants them to be nice?

Zephyr Wind: Oh Sakura will be in here. ^_^ If I'm feeling particularly nice, I'll make her date someone, too.

Gelfling: *grins* And this one actually has PLOT!!!!! O_O Plot from me? Never! *laughs*

Midd: I know what you mean! My mind is getting dirty just looking at my Iruka plush! No, that's a lie. I'm not even facing the plush. 'cause I'm writing this. Ha ha.

Zaeria: You're a girl of my own heart! *grins* Well, I'm assuming you're a girl. Anyway, yes, Kakashi is rather… reckless at points. ^_^;; At least in this story. Now if only he'd be reckless with his feelings for Iruka-sensei… 

**Thanks to all for your reviews! You make me happy!**


	3. Road and Stop

**Notes: **Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter. Sorry this is a bit short. Next chapter will again be Sasuke and Naruto… and hopefully Gaara will show up? ^_^

**Chapter Three: Road and Stop**

Kakashi had discovered that whining annoyed Iruka, so he promptly began to take on the voice of a bored eight year old. "Are we theeeere yeeeet?" And he began to pull on Iruka's sleeve. "Why do we have to waaaaalk? It's coooooold…" At the sight of Iruka's bright red face and clenched teeth, he grinned and pulled away. "Just kidding," he said in his normal tone of voice. "You don't have to get so worked up about it, Iruka-kohai." 

            The younger man gritted his teeth and growled, "I wouldn't be so worked up if this wasn't the TENTH TIME you've done that!" His black eyes snapped. "I'm beginning to wonder if Hokage-sama sent us together to test my patience!" 

            "Oh please, you work with children all the time. You have to have patience." Kakashi crossed his arms behind his head and tilted his face up towards the sky. Clouds were beginning to gather across the crisp blue expanse and the setting sun had turned them to huge grey shadows. 

            "Well, you have Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…" Iruka made a bit of a face. "They're wonderful kids, but… putting Naruto and Sasuke together wasn't the most brilliant idea the Hokage had. Plus with Sakura in there… it must be hard."

            "Actually they work together quite well," Kakashi said seriously, bringing his arms down to his sides. "Of course, they have difficulties, but Naruto is really bringing Sasuke around to forget his past. And Sasuke, in turn, is helping Naruto to reach new heights. And Sakura is really wonderful at not only stopping their fights, but keeping them on task." He turned and smiled at Iruka. "They're a great team." 

            "I see." The chuunin could feel his face flush a little. Once again, he had managed to put his foot in his mouth where his beloved students were concerned. 

            Fortunately, Kakashi pointed ahead and drew his attention off the subject. "Hey, look. We're earlier than I thought." He turned towards his companion. "Do you want to stop here tonight or keep pushing on since we're a little early getting here?"

            "Uh-"

            "My thoughts exactly. Let's stop so that we can start early tomorrow." 

            "Uh… okay." Iruka resisted his teacherly instinct to reprimand the man for rudeness. And to his surprise, he found that it was only instinct and not irritation that prompted him to scold the jounin. Strange… how someone could wear on you like that. Kind of like a pair of socks that you get from the Hokage that are really ugly and gross, but when you put them on, you find that they're really comfortable. Maybe this journey wouldn't be one of utter annoyance and humiliation. 

            Kakashi led him to an inn with a cheerful looking front. In fact, it was almost childlike in its cheerfulness. There were two large stone cats sitting on opposite sides of the doorway and red flags hung out as if a festival was going on. The curtains of each window were made of thick red cloth, and lit from behind, they made the windows glow crimson. Iruka could just make out the sound of music seeping from underneath the doorway. 

            The two ninjas entered and were greeted by a black haired woman who wore a bright green dress. She smiled at them, bowed, and gestured to the front desk. "If you would like to sign in for a room, I would be happy to help you out!" 

            Iruka tugged at his jacket and removed the small roll of cash that had been given to him by Tsunade to cover business expenses. "A room with two single futons, if you please," he asked, readying his money to pay. 

            The woman smiled brightly at him. "For one night or two?" 

            "Only one," Kakashi said, leaning his elbow on the desk and staring lazily at her. 

            "All right, then." She told Iruka the total, and, after he gave her the bills, she returned some coins to him. "If you are hungry, we have an adjoining restaurant just off to the left. Your meal is automatically taken care of with the payment for the room. Any alcohol, however, is extra." And, with another bright smile, she handed them a key. "Your room is the third door on the right on the second floor. Please enjoy your stay!" She bowed again. 

~ * ~

            It was uneventful up until they crawled into bed. Kakashi behaved incredibly well at dinner, despite never taking off his mask when Iruka was looking. The chuunin tried to catch him at it out of curiosity, but after a while he gave up. The meal was good, too. Roast chicken over rice with a side of some strange looking greens that Iruka had never seen before. All this was served with a type of cider for Iruka and sake for Kakashi. For dessert, they were given pancake rolls stuffed with candied fruits. Kakashi wasn't much of a talker while they ate, so Iruka had contented himself with observing the other guests. At one point, he almost felt like he recognized a certain long haired man with black eyes, but it was only the tilt of his head. 

            The two men brushed their teeth and Iruka showered before they turned in. Kakashi slipped under the covers of the futon nearest the window, and Iruka took the one closer to the door. Iruka was just drifting off when he felt something smack against his back. He glanced over his shoulder, and was half amused and half irritated to see that Kakashi had flung out his hand and accidentally hit the younger man. A loud snore emitting from the silver haired man clued Iruka in to his current state. 

            The chuunin moved away from the hand that had rudely awakened him, and tried to fall asleep again. Unfortunately, he was again disturbed by a thumping sound from behind him. He turned, again, and found that Kakashi had rolled off his futon and was now sprawled out, still sleeping, across the floor. At least now, his hand was off Iruka's bed. 

            The younger man sighed deeply and plumped up his pillow before laying down on it again. Outside, he could hear a wind picking up. Snuggling down in his blanket, he felt that it was satisfying to be inside and warm in bed. Suddenly, he felt something press up against him from behind. Though he knew it was only Kakashi, Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He turned over again and found that the jounin, still apparently sleeping, had snuggled up next to him on his futon. 

            Iruka resisted the urge to shove a kunai up his ass and instead tried to get to sleep again. But Kakashi was not done with him. In a final move, the silver haired man flung his arms around Iruka and began to cuddle him like a teddy bear. 

            At this, the dark haired man stood up, shaking the sleeping jounin off him easily. Growling in irritation, he stalked across the room and claimed Kakashi's futon for the night. That was when Kakashi spoke up. "If you didn't want to cuddle, you could have just said so." His voice was a bit muffled by Iruka's pillow. 

            The chuunin sat up in surprise and mild disbelief at this man's boldness. He had wanted… had tried to CUDDLE. "I-uh- just stay over there!" he finally said desperately. "Stay… over… there." 

            Kakashi made a sound that was almost a sniffle. 

            Silence. 

            Another little sniff. "You don't want to cuddle?"

            "No."

            "Oh."

            Silence.   
            "Sometimes Kurenai cuddles with me. Or Asuma." 

            Silence. 

            "Once, I got Ebisu to cuddle." 

            "Please, Kakashi-san! Just… go to sleep."

            A deep sigh. "All right." 

            Silence. 

            Another sigh. 

            "And I'd better not wake up to find you cuddling me!" 

            "Irukaaaaaaaaa…"

            The chuunin sat up and glared across the room in reluctant defeat. "Fine," he said. "But if you touch me inappropriately-" He was cut off by Kakashi's heavy body landing almost completely on top of him. And he would have yelled, except that his mouth was covered by the cloth of Kakashi's shirt. And so, he tried to relax and sleep. 

            Needless to say, the next morning, Kakashi woke up cheerfully at four o'clock. Iruka had bags under his eyes and was seriously beginning to doubt the sanity of his companion. 

**To be continued…**

**End Note: **Kakashi may or may not be out of character. I never know with him. So sorry in the event that he is. He's so unpredictable… *dies* 


	4. Sand Castles and Snow Angels

**Notes: **Grrr… this side is a lot harder to write than the Kakashi/Iruka side. Sorry it's so late, peebles. 

**Chapter Four: ****Sand****Castles**** and Snow Angels**

Naruto had kicked Sasuke's stomach no less than three times during the night. Sasuke, in retaliation (or maybe in his sleep), had pushed Naruto off the bed twice. Both woke up slightly bruised and rather angry at the other. Breakfast was a silent double bowl of rice, some toast, and water (Sasuke didn't drink milk). After eating, Naruto borrowed one of Sasuke's plain black shirts- as Sasuke wouldn't leave the house with Naruto "smelling like a trash can." Sulkily, they headed towards their usual meeting area where Asuma and company were supposed to meet them. Fortunately, Sakura was already there and dispelled the mood by starting into a rant about Kakashi leaving them to fend for themselves at such a critical time. 

"Shut up!" Sasuke suddenly said at last, rubbing his head with the palm of his hand. "You're annoying."

Naruto, who was perched on the railing of the bridge, shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about him, Sakura-chan! He's just tired from last night." The blond sniggered and thought about how wonderful it felt to have his foot buried in the dark haired boy's stomach. 

Sakura, however, didn't take it quite the way that Naruto had meant it. She turned pale and her green eyes fixed on Sasuke. "But… but… Sasuke-kun…" 

"SAKURA, YOU FOREHEAD-GIRL!!" Ino's voice appeared before she did. And then suddenly, she was there, her blonde hair flying and her eyes snapping. "What are you doing here?! My team was supposed to-" she stopped, seeing Sasuke. Instantly, her tone changed. "Sasuke-kun! Is your team working with mine? We should be partners for training!" And she sidled up to him. 

Sasuke moved away. 

Ino was about to say something whiney when Sakura interrupted. "Sasuke-kun… you didn't really spend the night with-with Naruto, did you?" Her eyes were wide and shimmering. It was something she had practiced in the mirror the entire night before- hoping to impress Sasuke with it. 

Sasuke was not impressed. "Hn," he said, and nodded shortly. 

Both girls were floored. 

Naruto snorted. "You should try sleeping with him! He pushed me off the bed twice!" The blond lifted his shirt to show off his purpling bruises. "See? He's evil!" Naruto tried to look cute, but the girls ignored him. 

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! How could you?"

"Sasuke-kun, did he hurt you?"

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi, oi! You girls are so noisy!" They had been so noisy, in fact, that no one had noticed Shikamaru and Chouji walking up to them. Shikamaru's hair was bound back as usual (which was no surprise) but for once, Chouji had tried imitating his friend's style. The two of them were walking slowly, Chouji with a lolly in his mouth and Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets. "Ino-chan, leave Sasuke alone. You're being troublesome." Shikamaru yawned without bothering to cover his mouth. "Where's Asuma-sensei?" he asked, when finished. 

"He hasn't shown up yet… duh," Naruto said brattily. 

Shikamaru shot him a glare. "I was trying to make conversation, Naruto." He slung one arm casually over Chouji's shoulder. "I would honestly rather that Asuma-sensei didn't even show up today…" he trailed off at the sight of his teacher coming down the opposite side of the path. "Never mind," he said grumpily and Chouji consoled him by offering a cherry lolly. 

Asuma was chewing a toothpick instead of his usual cigarette and looking a bit under the weather. "Oh right… Kakashi's kids," he said in his deep, mellow voice. "Shikamaru, Chouji- get those lollies out of your mouths. I have a serious mission for you." 

Naruto bounced up onto his toes. "What is it, sensei? Beating up some sound ninjas? Saving a princess in distress? Fighting demo-" he stopped suddenly and looked almost sad before continuing in his usual tone "so what is it?"

"All of us will be guarding a delegation from the Hidden Sand Village. They are coming here as part of an exchange program. Our duty is to guard them from people who might want to kill them, and to prevent them from killing anyone else. It's a 'round the clock job of at least B class." Asuma took a drag from around his toothpick as though it was a cigarette. "They consist of three genin and their teacher. I'm sure you're familiar with them." He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro… and their teacher whose name is a little blurred since-" he stopped, blushed, and put the paper back in his pocket. "Anyway, we'll be meeting them now." 

Sakura, Ino, and Chouji had all gone slightly pale and Chouji was even looking a little green around the gills. Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his teacher. Sasuke, too, suddenly had an angry look pass over his face. Naruto, of course, was not paying attention, and was chirruping happily to himself about ramen. 

"Gaara… of the Desert?" Sakura said slowly, sounding slightly wilted. 

"And his brother and sister and teacher," Asuma confirmed. He rolled the toothpick between his right forefinger and thumb. 

"Wait, Gaara? What about him?" Naruto looked up, confused. "Is he here again?" 

This earned him a well-deserved smack from his dark haired teammate. "Idiot. That's what he just said, isn't it? We're watching over the delegates from the Hidden Sand." 

"WHAAAAAT?!!" 

Gaara was his usual creepy self when they arrived, and Temari didn't make up for it with her bitchy glare. Their teacher was some man named Korudo who seemed the most normal out of them… if slightly aloof. Strangely enough, Kankuro was dressed normally in a pair of sparring shorts and a shirt with the Hidden Sand symbol on it. His doll was being toted under one arm instead of strapped across his back. Devoid of his makeup, he was surprisingly attractive, Ino thought… and then shared this with Sakura in a whisper. The pink haired girl giggled in response and shoved her childhood playmate lightly. "Giving up on Sasuke? Finally admitting defeat?" she whispered back, green eyes sparkling. 

"No way, Forehead Girl!" Ino replied just a little too loudly, and blushed when Asuma glared at her. 

"As I was saying," the bearded teacher continued gruffly "we will be your guides while you are staying in our village. I hope you will feel welcome here… and if any of you wants anything, just ask one of us." And he smiled pleasantly. Or, at least as pleasantly as he could while craving a cigarette.

"I want to stay with you," Gaara said suddenly, pointing at Naruto. "In your house." 

Asuma's eyebrow twitched. "We have a house prepared for yo-"

"I want to stay with Naruto," Gaara said, turning his hooded eyes on the dark haired teacher. "I trust there will be no problems."

"N-no problems?!" Naruto sputtered. "No PROBLEMS?!" His expression ranged somewhere between horrified and amused. "You expect me to share my house with-with-with _you? You tried to kill my friends! You're a creepy, sandy, weird-" he was cut off by Sasuke's hand over his mouth. _

"You'll spoil the mission if he kills you now," the dark haired boy hissed in his ear. Out loud, he said, frowning, "I am currently living with Naruto. If you want to live in his house, you must ask both of us." 

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he tried to bite Sasuke's hand, to no avail. 

"Fine." Gaara glared at Sasuke. "I want to live with you, too."

"Fine." Sasuke replied. He didn't like the situation, but it was better than leaving the two of them alone. Who knew what would happen to the village if they started fighting over who took a bath first? 

Asuma sighed heavily. "Is it settled, then, boys?" 

"Yes," Sasuke and Gaara said together, and there was a muffled protest of "no" from Naruto, which everyone pretended not to hear. Most of them figured they'd rather settle for griping and pouting from the blond than sand and death from the red head. Shikamaru sighed, being the only one to see that it was actually a good plan to have the three of them together- whether or not Naruto enjoyed it. There was some sort of strange dynamic between the three of them, but he wasn't sure what it was. Probably something to do with … 

"Well, then, if that's all, we'll be heading towards where the rest of you will be staying," Asuma said, coughing a little. He held out his hand courteously to Temari, who sniffed and then took it. Turning to Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke, he said quickly, "You two help Gaara-san to settle in." 

Once everyone else was away, Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and released Naruto's mouth. 

"BASTARD!" was the first word out. "I don't want to live with either of you!" He sat down on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest in protest. "You're both evil bastards." 

Gaara trembled a little, but why, Sasuke couldn't tell. "You don't want to live with me, Naruto-kun?" he asked, his voice surprisingly quiet. 

"No, I d- " the blond stopped. "Naruto-KUN?" 

**To be Continued…**


	5. Bitter Biter

**Notes: **Not exactly the longest chapter, but it'll have to make do for now. I didn't want to continue it any more before the next chapter... I guess you'll see why. 

_In other news, I have a story about Iruka and a cat that should turn up in the next couple of weeks. Please look forward to it! _

**Chapter Five: Bitter Biter**

            Iruka walked alongside Kakashi, feeling slightly resentful. He was stuck carrying the box after the other ninja complained that he couldn't carry it and read at the same time. Being the nice guy he was, Iruka had taken the box. But that didn't mean he liked it. The idea of handling something so dangerous was not appealing to him- and plus he was still irritable after having lost sleep the previous night. Regardless of what Kakashi would try to say, Iruka steeled himself to insist on separate rooms that coming night. It wasn't that he hated Kakakshi or anything... oh no... it was just that- well- he wasn't used to having a grown man breathing down his neck and squashing his legs as he tried to sleep. Kakashi slept like a dead weight- his body heavy and still for the entire night, while Iruka liked to toss and turn and spread out. 

            "I lied," Kakashi said suddenly, tucking his book away in a side pouch. 

            "About what?" Iruka snapped, a little more harshly than he had intended. 

            "I don't cuddle with the other Jounin." 

            _I don't care_, Iruka thought. _Just don't cuddle with me!_

"Sorry if I kept you awake last night. You don't seem rested."

            _Surprise, surprise._

"I can carry that box."

            Iruka wordlessly handed it to him. At least he had stopped reading that perverted book. 

            "I get the feeling you don't like me that much." 

            Iruka exploded. "Oh! I don't like you? Hm! Lemme think why! MAYBE it's because you've been purposefully trying to annoy me this entire trip? Or possibly because you're one of the most perverted, irresponsible.... idiotic Jounin I've met in my life?!!!" He regretted that the minute he said it. Kakashi was anything but idiotic. Childish, maybe, but not idiotic. And certainly not irresponsible. 

            Kakashi's visible eye widened a little. "Oh? I'm sorry, then." But his tone was amused. "I'm just bored." 

            Incredulity showed on all of Iruka's features. "You were... bored." 

            "You're not exactly Mr. Entertaining. No offence." 

            "None taken," Iruka replied tightly, unsure of whether to laugh or shout. This man baffled him. And he had thought Naruto was unpredictable! Kakashi was a mindjob and that was all there was to it. "Would you like me to do a song and dance or something? Maybe I could tell you a story?" 

            Kakashi nodded at that. "Sure. Tell me a story." 

            "O-okay," Iruka said slowly. "About what?" He eyed the other man. 

            "Tell me about my students." 

            Iruka sighed. Either this was some kind of test to see who knew more about the children, or Kakashi thought the only think he knew about was kids. Neither was something he appreciated. "What about them?" 

            "Tell me about what you first thought when you met them." 

            "Well... Naruto I met before the other two. And I could tell he was going to be a handful. Hokage-sama had instructed me to keep an eye out for him, but the first thing he did was punch that very eye. 

            "I had caught him digging up the flowerbeds in the front of the academy- you know the ones that the wife of the First had planted? And so, as nicely as I could, I asked him to stop. And he punched me. It was all I could do to keep from punching him back. 

            "Eventually, I caught him- he's a wiggly little guy, you know- and made him sit in a chair in the teacher's lounge and tried to lecture him. Have you tried to lecture Naruto yet? No? Well, don't bother. He puts on this 'oh yes, sensei, I'm listening' face and doesn't hear a word of what you say.

            "Anyway, he pretended to listen until I got really mad and started yelling at him about how having no parents doesn't mean he can be irresponsible, too, and that I was also and orphan... and then he got this funny look on his face. It was like- he suddenly caught up to what I was saying. And he respected me more or something just because I was like him in a way." Iruka shrugged. "That's... basically it. I took him out to eat after that. And found out he liked ramen." 

            "He has a stomach the size of a cow's."

            "He's a growing boy." 

            "Tell me about the others."

            "Well... Sakura was probably the cutest little girl that I'd ever seen when she first came into my class. She was crying that day because some of the other children had called her 'big forehead.' And I felt bad for her, so I let her draw pictures on the chalkboard with my special colored chalk during break. 

            "She really didn't say much when she was younger. She was a very quiet girl- much like Hinata is now. I used to be afraid that she'd never be able to stand up for herself. But one day, she met Ino. 

           "I don't know how they got to be rivals like they are now, but when they were younger, you couldn't pry them apart. Sakura followed Ino everywhere and imitated the other girl's attitude.... it was kind of cute. Ino came to me one day and told me that I didn't need to teach Sakura any more- that she would teach her. I tried not to laugh... it was so sweet." Iruka sighed wistfully. "I wish that they had been able to maintain that level of friendship longer. They really went well together." 

            Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

            Iruka wasn't sure whether his tone was perverted or not, so he hurriedly changed the subject. "Sasuke, of course, was a lot cuter when he was young. He used to smile, then... I remember when his mother brought him to class and smiled at me with that doughnut smile that mothers have. The one that makes you want to do exactly what they tell you. 

            "She made Sasuke promise to behave, and then he took my hand- all by himself- and came into the classroom with me. The entire way he told me about his brother Itachi and how great a ninja Itachi was and how he wanted to become a ninja just like Itachi. 

            "I remember thinking that if he became just like his brother, it would be slightly frightening. I didn't like Itachi very much- he scared me when I was younger. Despite the fact that he was even younger than me... It was something about his eyes. Not the Sharingan- just the closedness of them. I could never... talking to him was like talking to a brick wall." 

            "He was a creepy kid." Coming from Kakashi, that meant a lot. "I remember he used to sit and stare at his kunai for hours. I watched him once. I thought he was planning out battle strategies at that time. Guess I was wrong. Sort of." 

            "I still can't figure out why he went and did such a thing..." Iruka's jaw tightened without him knowing. "He had everything. A family... friends... a home... skill... what did he go and throw it all away for?"

            "Either he was insane, or he was incredibly insane," Kakashi said unhelpfully. 

            Iruka rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your amazing psychoanalysis." 

            "Anytime for a Chuunin like you," Kakashi replied, winking. 

            "Whatever." 

            "Naruto bit me once. Has he ever bitten you?" 

            "Where did that come from?" 

            "The old bite pains me so..." Kakashi said dramatically, gripping his left arm and sighing heavily. 

            "He bit me once... okay, so it was twice. But the second time was an accident." Iruka eyed his companion. "Are you trying to ask me to carry the box for you?" 

            "Why yes, indeed I am." Kakashi's face was as unreadable as ever, but something in his tone set off warning bells in Iruka's mind. Something was wrong. And he was right. 

            As soon as Iruka's hands closed around the box, six shuriken flew out of the bushes to the left and embedded themselves into Kakashi's side. 

**To be continued... **

**End Notes: **Aaannnd we go back to Gaara and company. Plot is starting to show up! Oh my gosh! 


	6. Spaces

**Notes: **Oh my god, you guys! I return with gifties! Here is the next chapter of le storie... and I'll hopefully be updating a little more frequently. Hopefully. RL is being a bitch these days. 'scuse my language.

**Chapter Six: Spaces**

Gaara was not satisfied with the arrangements, and he made it quite clear to Sasuke, if not Naruto. One smashed vase is an accident. Two is suspicious. Three... is unacceptable. Sasuke gritted his teeth and rounded on the red haired boy, who stood looking at a sizeable painting in the hallway. "Would you mind watching your sand?" Sasuke growled, glaring pointedly at him.

"Yeah," Naruto chirped. "I thought you were really good with that stuff."

The eyebrowless boy didn't reply, but there were no more broken vases. They even managed to have a halfway decent meal (Sasuke cooked) without any problems more than sand on the table. Naruto remarked that he felt like he was eating in the middle of a dust storm, and said nothing more, which was unusual for him. This made Sasuke worry. Not that having Naruto silent for once wasn't a blessing... it just made him nervous to see the blond's mouth shut.

"I don't have any clothes," Naruto announced suddenly.

Gaara made no sign that he had heard.

"We'll break into your room and get some," Sasuke suggested. He, for one, did not want to loan Naruto more clothes. And if he didn't- the blond would be smelly (or naked) over the next few weeks.

"We can't break in. It's too expensive! I'm broke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't brag about it, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"I can get in without breaking anything," Gaara said, his voice low.

"How the HELL do- ooohhhh the sand," Naruto nodded knowingly and smiled his foxy smile. "Yeah! Then I don't have to live with you guys!"

"I will stay in your house then," Gaara replied, complacently.

"You can stay with Sasuke."

"No, he can not. He asked to stay with you." Sasuke eyed the red haired boy. "And besides, Asuma wants both of us to stay with him." Which was not exactly stated, but Sasuke wasn't going to let that stop him. He didn't want Gaara staying with him, but neither did he want Naruto and Gaara to be alone. "Your place is too small for all three of us. We're going to stay _here_."

-

Rather typically, Sasuke sulked all the way to Naruto's house while the blond jabbered to Gaara about how much cooler he was than Sasuke. Gaara was silent, but Sasuke could see a sort of thin trail of sand that connected the two boys like a child holding his mother's hand. And he had thought Gaara couldn't _possibly_ creep him out any more. And what was with that 'Naruto-_kun_' earlier? He had almost sounded like a bratty Sakura. Not exactly the image you wanted to show when you were a murdering demon child to be feared across the lands. Or was that the point? Did Gaara want to be accepted? Sasuke thought about it for a moment, and then decided that was a stupid idea.

Naruto stopped at his doorway and jiggled the handle. It was still locked. Inwardly, he was relieved- he didn't want to face the embarrassment of having the whole trip be useless. Even if Gaara didn't laugh at him, Sasuke would be sure to mention it "casually" when Sakura was around.

"Move." Gaara slipped in between Naruto and the door, and unlocked it almost quicker than thinking.

"Doesn't it take time to pick the lock?" Naruto asked, curiosity overcoming his urge to appear unimpressed.

"I didn't pick it. I sent sand inside to unlock it."

"Oh."

The three boys entered, Naruto loudly telling the other two not to touch his stuff and to "keep your sand out of my ramen, Gaara." Sasuke moved quickly over to the couch and sat down, as it was one of the few clean spaces in the small three room apartment. Gaara stood in another, which was a patch just next to the sink. Naruto, on the other hand, ran about, nimbly jumping over piles of clothing and weapons and pools of scrolls. He stuffed things into a bag, and more often than not, stopped and dumped the whole contents on the floor, just to begin stuffing it with new things. Sasuke sighed. He was used to things like this by now.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. What was going on behind his pale eyes, he didn't say out loud, but he was clearly hostile towards the dark haired boy. Sasuke did his best to ignore him.

"…and your house isn't exactly warm." Sasuke caught the tail end of some of Naruto's babbling. He did it so often that Sasuke had begun to tune him out completely. Dangerous, considering that the last time he hadn't paid attention to the loud boy, he had run into a post. _That_ was embarrassing.

"What are you chattering about?" Sasuke asked rather rudely.

"I'm just saying that maybe I should bring my heater, because your house is so cold."

"I have a heater, you moron. And maybe you should try saving some money by not heating your place up like an oven."

"I like it," Gaara butted in.

"You would," Sasuke said under his breath.

"Gee, thanks, Gaara!" Naruto grinned. "You're not such a weird cold bastard after all!"

-

Of course, the minute Iruka blinked, what had just been Kakashi turned into a log. He held the box close to his chest and listened as the older man rooted out their attacker. It didn't take long for the rustling in the bushes to suddenly turn into the whistling and thudding of kunai as Kakashi faced off against an unseen opponent. Iruka chose to take that moment to run down the road. The farther away he was from the battle, the better. Inwardly, he wished he could remain this far away from Kakashi for the rest of the trip. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

It took less than a minute for the silver haired Jounin to return, much to Iruka's dismay. He had been hoping for half an hour. "He was a common thief. And a rather dumb one, too to attack two high level Leaf shinobi," Kakashi said, yawning. "I left him tied up. Good thing he didn't try using any higher level attacks."

"I'm a little surprised that the kunai didn't react to your usage of chakra when you used the switching technique," Iruka glanced down at the box, getting his mind off the fact that his companion annoyed him.

"It must have to be a certain level of chakra or something."

"The letter didn't say that."

"Hokage wasn't a god. He could have forgotten to mention it."

Iruka grumbled a little. "This whole thing just sounds like the bad plot of a poorly written story. I mean, come on... who makes two super deadly kunai and then sends them to a village far away? Not to mention the aged wise man dies and sends two ninjas to return it. Watch something else go wrong. I'm putting my money on either one of us dying, or some international weapons cartel trying to steal them away from us." He sighed and then laughed. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

"No, I think if this was a book, it would also include large breasted women... someone getting pregnant... and most likely some explicit sexual material."

"Shows what kind of books you read."

"Don't tell me you don't."

"I don't!" Iruka's face flushed brightly. "It's completely inappropriate."

"Not if you're old enough."

"Not if you're a teacher."

"Funny how kids are allowed to go kill themselves for our villages, but not allowed to read porn."

"If I catch Naruto reading any of your dirty books because you believe that..."

"I'd never show_ Naruto_ those books. I was thinking about Sasuke. Poor kid needs some release."

"You're sick."

"I'm just being realistic here. The only thing is, Sasuke seems to be kind of asexual. I don't know if I could interest him in some of the stuff that I read."

"Don't even try!"

To be continued...

**End Notes: **Finally I got this chapter done! I kept writing it and then the compie would crash... ;; Ah well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
